The Road To LOVE
by DancinDemi
Summary: What happens when he only has seven days to show her he cares, what if shes given up on waiting and is ready to move on. ::CHANNY::
1. Roadtrip

The Road to LOVE

**Chads POV**

Its been exactly 3 years since I have started working at Condor Studios. Mackenzie Falls is still number one show, I mean how could it not. Everything else although has changed starting by Sonny. Shes decided to bother all of us at the Falls until we all got along and surprisingly it _worked. _Its like shes charmed us with that beautiful smile.. wait, no.. usual smile of hers, yeah usual. I've actually learned the actual names of the randoms, me Chad Dylan Cooper learned the names of the randoms from our rival show. But yes that is the power of sonny, we were even bickering less than usual, and I was, I cant believe I'm saying this but I felt happier. I'm guessing that's what this place needed, everything looked better through my eyes now a days. But yeah back to the story. Do to all the economic problems going around we wouldn't get paid for a whole entire week! I really didn't care about the money, heck I had enough to buy 6 mansions. But anyways some of the cast from the falls and the randoms teamed up to rebel against it, in spite of blondies constant whining of how she should be treated better and had more vacation time or like how she refers to it "Tawni time". I guess that's what started everything in the first place. Mr. Condor planned a one week vacation at his luxurious island just off the coast of California. I've seen it, its alright but not as good as mine but yeah. We get a a week vacation instead of getting paid, its either that or were fired, yeah I know its more of an obligation. We had two days to pack, I was done and ready I was taking my car all the way to the other side of California, I guess you can look at it as a road trip. So I headed to the So Random prop house were I new id find the one person I was intrigued to see. I leaned against the door frame.

"Sup Munroe" I smiled my charming smile.

"Hey Chad, mind handing me that guitar over there" she said not even looking up.

"What if I do?" I asked smirking in her direction. This time tearing her eyes from the open suitcase into my piercing blue ones.

"Whatever, ill get it myself" She said before I took three strides over to the guitar before she reached it."you didn't answer my question".

"really chad, really" she said on the verge of giggling. "don't you have to go pack or something" she asked grasping the guitar from my hands, and going back to the suitcase.

"no I just need to go fill up the tank to my car, for the trip" I said looking at my watch making sure it still wasn't too late.

"What are you talking about were going on a plane" she said confusion crossing her cute face... wait what?!

"well I'm not" I said confidence running through my voice. "I'm driving all the way over there, I have a house down there and I don't have anywhere else to keep my car".

I don't know why I'm even caring in the first place but I swear I just saw a hint of sadness cross her face or maybe its just me, I have been off lately, wait there I go again, Chad Dylan Cooper is never off!

"so your not gonna be on the plane?" she asked again as if making sure.

"Uhm.. yeah that's what I think I just said" I was starting to get annoyed. But then I got an idea that I just couldn't help but smile at. She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"what?!" I asked

"Why are you smiling at me that way?" she said clearly uncomfortable. I just smiled wider. "oh nothing" I said and walked out.

But came right back like what I had in mind.

"Hey sonny?" Her head snapped up startled by my sudden appearance.

"Yes?" I felt kind of nervous at the moment but shrugged it off. "would you like to join me on my little road trip?" I felt my stomach do a flip, but I didn't know why, so I shrugged it off once again. I watched her face light up matching her sunny personality.

"Really? Sure." she asked without waiting for my answer.

"awesome, catch ya later" I smiled one of my signature smiles knowing it would put her in a trance for a mere five seconds, and left. As I walked through the hallway I heard her talking into her phone.

"Tawni, you will not believe what just happened! I heard her half screech/laugh into the phone.

I just laughed, while I felt my nerves ease away.

* * *

**Review! Two or Three reviews till the next one. First chapter is up, sorry its short, its not that good but its definitely going to get better, promise a longer one for the next chapter :D**


	2. Butterflies

The Road To LOVE

Sonny's POV

I woke up on the couch of the Tawni and my dressing room with the biggest headache I have ever had, I remembered how I wasn't supposed to fall asleep with my Ipod on but I haven't gotten one of these ever since I cut my arm and fainted from the blood. I walked carefully to the hall looking for Tawni, Nico or even Grady for some help. But as I walked out of the dressing room and stumbled on the carpeted floor and falling straight on my knees. I swear I heard someone call out my name but was to caught up in the room that was now going in circles. I groaned as I felt I body going limp, recognized the feeling of fainting.

---------

What the hell is wrong with her?! I heard an impatient voice boom through the room. My head still hurt but nos as bad as before. I moved my hands I felt shuffling of feet near what I think is a..... hospital bed . I moved my hands and rubbed my arms to make sure I wasn't connected to any wires. I sighed happily when I didn't find any.

"I'm here!" I heard a chirpy voice with a hint of concern, step in the room. I'm guessing that was Tawni.

"Its about time! Where have you been? I called you an hour ago!" I stiffened. The voice was too familiar, its the voice I have gotten into fights with multiple times, the voice I crave to hear at least one time per day even though I'm to stubborn to admit it, that voice was Chad's.

I'm sorry, but you called me when I was sleeping, I hardly heard what you were saying and fell asleep again. Until you called the second time, I came here as soon as I could and went into the prop house thinking that's were you were and then.." she got cut off again by the voice I just loved to listen to.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I get it" he said getting near me. I could hear sadness in his voice, this wasn't his usual cocky, self absorbed behavior I moved my hand once again wanting him to notice.

"Shes moving!" he sounded happier, giving my stomach butterflies. He held my hand, I felt dizzy again , I breathed deeply scared to get swallowed into empty darkness again. It worked.

"Sonny." he said softly, in his charming voice. At this point I didn't care that I liked the biggest jerkthrob in Hollywood. He really needed to stop caring so much or else I was gonna be out for another hour.

"Sonny." I heard Tawni say softly also. I thought it was time to respond already I really didn't want to worry them anymore.

"Tawni?" I said playing along.

"Yeah I'm here" She said, sounding distracted by something. I felt chads hand slip away from mine, my heart dropped.

"Where's Chad?" I said hoping he would hold my hand again. It worked, I smiled inwardly.

"Hey sonny, how are you feeling?" Then I heard more feet shuffling and someone mumble "why hasn't she opened her eyes". Then it hit me, I still had my eyes closed. I fluttered them open, and smiled. There he was smiling widely next to Tawni who also had a smile on.

"What happened?" I said wanting to sound clueless.

"I found you on the floor, unconscious and brought you to the nurse at here at the studio, I didn't take you to the hospital because I didn't know what was wrong, and its a long drive to the hospital. I was afraid you had something serious and that you wouldn't make on the way to the hospital" he replied, a soft blush forming on his cheeks. To cover up my feelings toward him I do what I do best, tease.

"Well, well, well, Chad Dylan Cooper cares? I said trying to cover up the blush that was also forming on my face with my hair. His face flushed a brighter red.

"WELL if you must know its not everyday you find a pret-.. uhm an unconscious girl on the floor. Come on I'm not that cruel, plus I called Blondie over here." He pointed to Tawni who's face turned from friendly to angry.

"The blondie has a name" she said clearly annoyed. He just looked at her confused. "TAWNI!, my name is Tawni." Chad just rolled his eyes not caring.

"Whatever, my work here is done" he said headed for the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out without thinking. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"Thank You, it was really nice of you to carry me all the way to the nurse's office." I said smiling again. He grinned.

"Any time, Munroe" and with that disappearing out of the room.

"Hey when can I get out of here?" I said turning to Tawni.

"Well the nurse's shift just ended, how do you feel?" She looked at me waiting for an answer. I took a few minutes to see how I felt, the pain was almost gone.

"I feel much better, lets go" I said getting out of the bed, and pulling her out of the room. "Hey can you give me a ride home, I really need to finish packing" I asked fixing my hear on the way out.

"Yeah Sure, do you have your things?" she asked looking at her self in the mirror when we got to our dressing room.

"yes, and thanks for the ride my mom started working the late shift starting today" I looked around to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

"How were you planning on getting home in the first place?" She asked still looking at her self in the mirror. I swear I should buy this girl a body sized mirror for Christmas.

"I was going to walk home I don't live that far and I would get some exercise out of it" I said leaning on the door frame waiting for her to finish looking at heself.

I heard her mumble an "ew" and apply lipgloss one last time.

"Okay, I'm done" she said joining me at the hall.

"So are done packing for the trip?" I asked trying to make small talk, I really hated silent conversations.

"No, have you met me?, I have like six more bags to pack" I laughed at her and kept walking letting my mind wonder to thoughts about the trip.

"Hey sonny?" Tawni asked her features turning serious.

"Hmm" I said still caught up in my thoughts.

"Whats it like to be in love?" I was shocked by what she just said. OH NO! This couldn't be happening.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" I said trying to sound clueless.

"Come on sonny don't act like you don't know, whats it like to be in love with Chad"

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the last reviews, I made it a tad longer hope you enjoy it :) 2 or 3 reviews for the next one. This one is pretty much boring but it will get drama filled just stay tuned and watch ;D**


End file.
